Amnesia
by LaFay97
Summary: When Loki falls to Earth, he appears to have severe Amnesia, Overly Empathetic Alexis Chamber happens to be the one to find him. As Alexis tries to restore the God Of Mischief's memory, as well as trying to contact the Avengers, an old Enemy of Loki's is coming for him. The question is, will Alexis be just another pawn in the game? And what other problems will arise? LokiXOC
1. Black Birds Tavern

**AMNESIA**

**Black Birds Tavern**

The stench of alcohol, smoke and the mild undertone of vomit was soaked into the very walls and furniture of the tavern, as well as the delirious, drunken men that were our clientele. It was like watching a car crash in slow motion, extreme slow motion, as they slowly drank themselves to death, and I suppose I was the bringer of death, in that I sold the bloody bastards their fix of poison.

I had always hated taverns and bars; they are damp, dirty and disgraceful. However, in these times, one can't complain, not when it's so hard to find one. What made the job even more depressing is that most of the clientele was from the destruction of New York City five years ago; I was only seventeen at the time when it happened, and living in New York. It was a horrible day; I scarcely escaped with my life. I'm not broken or traumatized too much, I got over it, now I'm just a normal girl with a fucked up job that serves as a constant reminder of the destruction that was that day. However, as I was able to get over it, many weren't, some lost family members and friends, homes and property. Now they drink to silence the memories for a little while. I am not opposed to drinking, just taverns.

I worked as a waitress in this particular shitty tavern called "Black Birds"; I had been working here since two months after my twenty-first birthdays. The tavern was on the outer edge of central New York, where all the lowlifes came to drink. Though, I lived a about an hour out of the city, New York is far too prone to attacks, however, it's the only work I could get.

I took a couple of beers from Dave, the bartender; he was a medium height, strong build kind of guy, with shaved hair and almond shaped brown eyes.

"To those guys over there, Alexis," he said, pointing to two men sitting by the wall of the tavern, hunched over their tabled and staring dismally into their empty cups. I placed the new cups onto their table, holding back my sigh, or was it snort of disgust? Their grimy hands snatched the cups and cradled them. I picked up the other two cups with one hand and turned to leave, only to have one of them grope my butt. I whipped around and trapped his fingers in my grasp and twisted it, using my elbow in place of my other hand to pin him to the table. His glassy, red-rimmed brown eyes went wide.

"We do not except that kind of behaviour in this Tavern, I am going to have to ask you to leave," I told them in an almost bored voice. Work in a bar long enough, you begin to get used to sexual harassment. I let his arm go and left with the glasses. I heard a general mumbling about me being a 'Bloody Bitch', but both of the men did leave.

The rest of the night was painfully dull. Sometimes I wished I could just sleep whilst I was doing the job, like going into a zombie state. I was not graced with such abilities. Of course, Dave, the cook and the other girls had to leave early, each of them begging me to close up for them. This was the same thing that happened every night, so I was always out by 2 am or later. I cleaned up, turned off all the lights and locked all the doors. Thankful to just be out of the dump, I didn't mind that it was slightly later than usual.

The cold night air nibbled at my skin like a teasing lover. I had always loved the cold; it's comforting and blissful. I barely even felt the cold, though my several trips to the hospital may try and disprove that. I have little self-preservation when it comes to indulging in cold weather; this usually leads to colds or, a few times, slight Hypothermia. Yet, I couldn't seem to want to rug up for winter. So I was simply in jeans and a light blue knit, long sleeve, top and a white beanie that sat over my long, wavy dark brown hair.

A shiver ran down my spine and I figuratively froze to the spot. Something was very wrong. The cold breeze carried with it the faint smell of vomit and masculinity. I turned to face the alley that sat parallel to 'Black Birds'. A stumbling figure was coming towards me. He stepped into the faint white glow of the parking lot. I instantly recognise him as the groper from before. His hair was choppy and sandy brown, and he was definitely more prepared to face winter than myself. His ruddy complexion showed signs of possible future sickness. Good.

"Hey, Mizz, you wouldn' 'appen ta be tha' lovely laaydey from inside the…the tavern, would ya mizz?" he slurred, getting slightly too close for my liking, and that was halfway across the parking lot, and he kept coming closer.

"No, I have no idea what you're talking about," I told him in an even, calm voice. He squinted at me.

"Nah, Mizz, ya def-def… ya gotta be 'er, bloo'y bitch nearly broke ma fingaarz 'n' ma arm…" he stretched his hand out in wonder, but still kept his pace towards me.

"Well, I'm sure she had her reasons…" I said in a threatening voice. I grabbed my keys as quietly as I could and backed into my car.

"Mizz, ya gotta be 'er. Ya look ju' like 'er. Nah, Nah, it is you! Ya broke me bloo'y fingaarz, Bish!" he slurred angrily, stumbling towards me. I whipped around and unlocked my car, only to have grimy fingers enclose around my shoulder and hair. I screamed out into the cold night.

"Get the bloody hell off me, dick head!" I screamed, kicking against him. He shoved my face forward so my brow and cheekbone smashed into the curve of the roof of my car. He stumbled slightly and I managed to get the heel of my boot into his crotch. He let go of me immediately as he fell to the bitumen in pain.

I scrambled inside my car and sped out of the dimly lit car park at lightning speed. My heart thumped like twenty galloping horses at the races. I was not cut out for this shit. I drove down the road at a slower pace once I put about five miles between 'Black Bird' and I.

I drove off towards Frankford, it was about an hours drive, but I didn't mind. My skin still faintly buzzed from the adrenaline.

I was just passing Lafayette Township when my high beams hit a staggering figure dressed in what seemed like rags, and covered in blood and dirt. His black hair was long and messy, coming to his shoulders, though I couldn't see the front of him. There were also no cars on the road, which was vaguely unusual. My heart kicked against my chest as my instincts told me to help the man. I was unfortunately in my nature. I was prone to help anyone in need, I mean, sure I wasn't a fancy superhero determined to save all of humanity or anything like that, but I had trouble turning away from anyone who needed help. Hell, I would probably take a bullet for a stranger. I hate myself for it, but it was just a part of who I am. I have absolutely no self-care when it comes to helping someone out. So, instead of driving past the clearly shady character, what did I do? That's right I stopped my car right next to him and wound the windows down.

The man jumped back from the car once he saw it. His light green eyes shooting wide and his face made more defined by the opening of his thin lips into an 'o' shape. The man narrowed his eyes quickly at the vehicle. I leaned forward so I could properly see him.

"Who are you?" he hissed cautiously. His eyes darted from side to side quickly, his fists clenching and unclenching.

"Alexis Chambers," I told him with a smile before leaning over and opening the passenger door, "Get in." He looked sceptically at me at first, but then his gaze changed to thoughtful, I could see the cogs turning in his mind as he evaluated all the possible options and paths. Eventually he folded himself gracefully into the seat, after a moments pause, he also closed the door. I stared at him expectantly.

"Uh, dude? You need to put your seatbelt on," I told him, grabbing my own and yanking at it to show him. His green eyes assessed the belt before taking his own and placing it around him. When he was finally settled I, I began to drive towards home.

"So, you got a name?" I asked lightly, focussing on the road. He shifted slightly.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked, avoiding the question.

"My place, unless you'd like me to take you back to yours?" I offered. He frowned at the dashboard.

"No."

"Okay, my place it is, it's not too far now." I sighed, he seemed fairly out of it. Maybe he's on drugs or something, I'll see if he remembers his home tomorrow. Why did I always have to pick up strays? I was at a complete loss as to what to say to the man, so I drove in silence.

I pulled into the drive of my home, a two story wooden building that was really quite old, though I found it lovely enough. I got out and the Man followed suit. He stared at me, waiting for me to take the next move.

The man followed me to my front door, where I managed to fumble at my keys and eventually unlock the door.

The Man watched everything at once it seemed, he watched me, my hands, my face, my home, the road, the night…everything.

"Come on," I called as I entered the home. I threw my keys onto a small bowl by the door and lead the man to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry?" I asked, seating him down into a wooden chair.  
"Yes." I quickly made him a sandwich and got an orange juice for him. He looked at the food dubiously with his assessing eye before eating. When he was done I cleared it away and got the first aid kit.

"Okay, so you seem to be pretty beaten up, anything hurting the most?"

"My rib," he informed me plainly. My eyes scrolled to where he was gesturing, a large bloodstain coloured his white shirt there.

"Uh, do you mind removing your shirt so I can get a look at it?" I asked him, getting the necessary materials out. He delicately lifted the shirt over his shoulders, leaving his pale, toned torso bare, it seemed his ribs were badly damaged.

"Oh, shit…" I mumbled to myself. Using a pair of tweezers, I pulled out small bits of rock from the wound.

"Did you fall?"

"Yes, I think so." I looked at him again, he was wincing at the tweezers in his side and had a general confused look on his face, but he was watching me work with extreme focus. I blushed and turned back to my work, trying not to notice how nice his torso was. Once I got all the rock out, I began sewing it up. I had done a small amount of training with medical things, not much, but enough to deal with this.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a horrified voice.

"Sewing you up so you don't bleed all over my nice furniture. Now hold still or I swear I'll tie you down!" I threatened, glaring at him. His thin lips turned up into a smirk.

"I might like that," he said in a low voice. I blinked at him a few times before blushing bright red and focusing more intently on my work. Once he was patched up I directed him to the shower.

The search began for any clothes I might have lying around the place for men. I had several…uh-male friends who have left clothes here before. I managed to find a black t-shirt and a pair of grey draw string pants; did I pick up someone at a gym? I took the clothes to the door of the bathroom and knocked.

"Hey, dude face, I have some clean clothes out here for you, not sure if they'll fit, but…you know…" I left the clothes by the door and scurried away from the bathroom.

An hour later the man emerged from the bathroom. The shirt was a touch too short for his long torso and the drawstring pants were a little baggy, but other wise they were fine. He slicked his hair back from the water and seemed to have a small smile on his face.

"Thank you most sincerely for the clothes, and the view of the wonderful assortment of…under garments," he smirked. My face paled as I realized I left a few pair of bras in there. He laughed when he saw my face and sat down on the couch. I got a close look at his face, his smirk and his general look and I suddenly realized who the hell I was looking at. Oh, shit, there's a war criminal in my house.


	2. The Stranger I Know

**AMNESIA**

**The Stranger I Know**

I flung myself away from him and consequently landed on the floor in a giant heap. He frowned at me, wondering what I was doing.

"Holy shit, you, what's your name?" I asked in a panicked voice. He put his hands in his lap and fiddled with his fingers nervously.

"I don't know," he told me quietly.

"Do you know where you're from?" I asked, standing slowly. His green eyes were trained on the coffee table in front of him.

"No," he strangled out. I could see he was becoming increasingly annoyed at his situation.

"Do…do you know what happened in New York?" I asked softly.

"Where?" he asked, baffled. Damn, he didn't remember anything, but I could swear that it was the guy who tried to take over the human race. It was definitely him. Loki, that was his name.

"Loki?" I tried. The man frowned and looked at me, processing the name, he slowly nodded his head after what seemed to be forever.

"You know my name?" he asked, looking up at me with large green eyes. I shifted nervously. Yeah, I did, because you tried to enslave my entire race.

"Uh, yeah…"

"How?"

"Uhm, you were on the news. Look, I'm guessing you have some kind of amnesia, and although I am an absolute idiot for doing this, I'll help you in remembering," I grumbled. Why, why did I have to be so fucking empathetic?

Loki nodded slowly before standing up; he was considerably taller than me. I ran my hand through my hair and looked up at him.

"Come on," I sighed, "I'll show you to your room." I turned on my heel and led him to one of my spare bedrooms; this house was a little big for just myself.

"Here," I told him. He stepped past me and into the room, his eyes shooting all around it.

"Thank you, Alexis," he said in a soft voice before sitting on the bed and looking at me expectantly. Oh, right. I waved an awkward goodbye and closed the door. How surreal. Here was this powerful god of…what was it? I don't know. Here he was, with amnesia, in my house…I was doomed.

I wandered back to my own bedroom and sunk into the soft mattress. What am I going to do about him? Do I just outright tell him he tried to take over Earth with an army of aliens? Do I let him remember on he's own? What if he gets back his memory and decides to try again, all because of my stupid concern for others. I was so stupid for doing this, but it was in my nature. All these questions running through my mind, and somehow I managed to fall asleep, at around Seven in the morning.

I woke up feeling like shit, but something was wrong. I had a weird sense that I was missing some kind of information in my groggy mind. Oh, yeah, War Criminal. I fell out of bed and onto the floorboards in my attempt to leap out of bed, my ankle caught in the blanket.

"Ow," I groaned, pushing my self up lazily. The weight of my body felt like ten times it's usual, with a glance of the clock, I could see why, it was three in the afternoon, I never slept this long, ever. Even if I go to bed that late (early?) I am always up at ten. I got out my clothes for the day and hopped into the shower in the bathroom adjoining my room.

I dressed in a pair of black jeans and a plain white tee and a green hoodie. I tied my long brown hair into a high ponytail and went down the stairs to go check on Loki.

He was in the lounge; it appears he had managed how to work the T.V.

"This is ridiculous," he laughed, watching a cartoon.

"That's because it's for children," I said with a half smile. He leant his head over the back of the couch so he could look up at me standing behind him. He took in my appearance and smiled; reaching out a hand he tugged on the jumper.

"I like this colour," he said in a low voice. I jerked out of his reach.

"Well, I guess it would certainly suit you." I seemed to recall he wore a lot of green. Loki stood and came around the couch to look at me.

"Uh, hungry?" I asked in a slightly higher voice, I turned on my heel and sped to the kitchen to make up both some French toast.

He sat at the table patiently, just watching me. It was a little unnerving.

"So," I began, "Remembered anything?" He frowned a little and tilted his head slightly down and to one side, in a kind of bob. It seemed like a motion that he would do a lot.

"Unfortunately no, nor can I seem to find any reason as to why you are so frightened of me," his almost British sounding voice was very prominent in that sentence.

"Well, you are a stranger in my house. Who's to say your not some kind of Mass Murderer?" I laughed awkwardly, knowing that is exactly what he was.

"I suppose that does warrant a certain amount of discomfort. So why did you decide to help me?" He clasped his hands together in front of him and tilted his head to look up at me. He was very different today, not as… in shock.

"It's in my nature," I told him, turning back to the French toast, "I am stupidly empathetic when it comes to people who need help."

"So it's common for you to take in strange men at the side of the road, covered in blood?" he smirked.

"No, that would be a first," I laughed. I put the plate down in front of him and sat with my own. He looked at it sceptically at first, just like the sandwiches, but then started eating it. I tucked into my own. French toast was my favourite.

"Thank you, Alexis," he said once finished. I stood and collected his plate.

"You can call me Lexi," I smiled at him, and he returned the gesture.

"Lexi, how quaint."

"Watch it," I warned. I washed the dishes then went to find Loki.

He was in my study, examining my books. His long fingers running across the spines like a caress. I could tell from his smile to the way his fingers lingered over the titles that he was a book fan like myself.

"Am I allowed to indulge in your collection?" he asked over his shoulder. Wow, did this guy have a way with words.

"Go for it. I'm going shopping, getting you some actual clothing." He looked over his shoulder and gave a single nod, before picking out the book he wanted to read.

I came back a little while later with two bags full of clothing and set them on his bed. I found the god lying on my couch, flicking leisurely through pages. What was I going to do with him? Do I keep him as a pet? What a thought! I laughed to myself out loud, and he looked up at me.

"May I change now?"

"Sure." He put the book down and wandered off to his room. I looked at the book he was reading "Percy Jackson". He… no way. I burst into fitfuls of laughter on the ground. He was reading about the wrong kind of mythology to himself. He walked back in to see me laughing on the ground and gave me a strange look.

"Are you quite right, Lexi?" he asked sarcastically. I looked up at him. His hair was gelled back and he was wearing a dark green dress shirt and black jeans. He looked…really good. He was exuding power and sophistication.

"You're looking good, Loki," I complemented as I stood. Not at all embarrassed by my laughter.

"I always look good," he said arrogantly, but playfully.

"Whatever," I laughed.

"So what are you going to do with me?" he asked, folding himself into the couch. I crossed my arms and cocked my head to the side.

"I guess I'll try and contact your brother?" I suggested thoughtfully.

"My brother?"

"Oh, yeah. He's, uh, Thor?"

"Thor?"

"Yeah…"

"I am a stranger to your yet your knew my name and my brother?" he asked cynically, tilting his head and raising his eyebrows.

"You were both on the News."

"Okay, where is this brother of mine?"

"Uh, I have no idea. See, he's part of this… group…called the Avengers, they're kind of like Superheros, so it's a little hard to contact them."

"My brother…is a 'superhero'?" at this point he was beyond sceptical.

"Yeah, pretty much." I fumbled with a strand of my hair. He sighed and rested the back of his head on the couch.

"Look, I can think of way we can get into contact with him."

"Oh, and how do you propose?"

"Well, I could always try and make an appointment with Tony Stark, he's part of the Avengers." Loki perked up, his green eyes settled on my blue ones.

"Excellent, how do we get into contact with this Tony Stark?"

"I guess I'll call him? I'll do it tomorrow, I've got to get to work," I sighed, looking at the clock.

"Where do you work?"

"Black Birds Tavern, in New York." He narrowed his eyes at me in thought.

"Black Birds…" he stood abruptly and left the room. I shook my head and sighed.

I stumbled into my house far too tired to even consider checking on Loki. I couldn't even make it up the stairs to my room. So, I collapsed on the couch and let my drowsiness take me away.

Something poked me hard in the ribs. I groaned and swatted the hand away. They poked again, harder.  
"Ow," I groaned, opening my eyes to see Loki barely inches from my face. I screamed and shot up, only to head-butt each other, I dropped back down onto the couch and covered my head, bringing my knees to my chest.

"Why?" I whined to the universe.

"Sorry, I was just trying to wake you," he complained, rubbing his forehead.

"Why?" I hissed at him. I took my hand away to see blood; I guess the impact reopened the cut on my brow. Loki's long fingered hands slid around my wrists. His skin was icy cold, my favourite temperature.

"How did you do that?" he asked in a fake condescending way.

"Well, I got into a fight the night I found you, guess the head butt just reopened the wound," I whispered, eyes never straying from his. His green orbs slid over to my eyes and he smiled.

"Well done, Lexi," he said lowly. I shivered as his voice travelled down my spine, and I really hoped he didn't see that.

"Are you cold?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. Oh, guess he did.

"Probably, I like the cold," I confessed. He grinned at me, a full-blown grin.

"Let's go wash this blood off your hands, then you can call Mr Stark," he tilted his head in that odd manner and let go of my wrists. Slid up from the position I was in and pounced up to go to the bathroom.

After I washed my blood off, I wandered into the main area and picked up the phone, using my mobile to get the number off their website. Loki wandered in also and sat down at the table, watching me curiously. After a few rings a female voice answered.

"Hello, this is Stark Industries, How may I help you?"

"Uh, yes, I would like to talk to Mr Stark, please."

"You would like an appointment?"

"Yes, please."

"The subject?" Oh… how do I say that I have a War Criminal God in my home that I need Stark to come take away and babysit, then give to his brother?

"Uh…"

"Miss?"

"I have a person…here…he will probably want to…you know, see." I hate talking over the phone.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think the CEO of a large Industry will be interested in meeting with you, have a good day," she said snarkishly and hung up.

"Oh, fuck."

Loki stood and strode over to me, placing one hand on my shoulder; the scoop of my work uniform meant that his cold hand was partially on my skin.

"Lexi? What happened?"

"I don't think we'll get that appointment."

"Why don't we just go to his work and see him there?" he offered as if it were obvious as the sun rising tomorrow. I could help it, I laughed. He took back his hand and looked at me disapprovingly.

"Because, Loki, the place is like a fortress, kinds of hard to just 'hang around'."

"Well, he can't just be at work, where else does he go?" he did his head tilt thing.

"I guess he's a big item in the Bar industry. He's a known partier."

"Then we go to one of the bars he frequents." Well, it couldn't hurt…


	3. Let Them Have Cake

**AMNESIA**

**Let Them Have Cake**

My fogged breath misted in the cold air, I could feel the icy presence of the brick wall at my back. The wind gentle blew strands of my hair that I had left untied. It was quiet and the silence was consuming. I was drifting off into a meditational state, where my mind thought about nothing…

Then, I could here the loud bark of Tony Stark's voice as he left his third favourite bar. Just like I had planned, he turned the corner into the alleyway that I was in. His steps resonated in the cold confines of the dark area. I pushed myself off the wall and walked up to him, his brown eyes looked at me cautiously, I would expect no less from an Avenger.

"Mr Stark," I greeted. He looked me up and down.

"How can I help you, Kiddo?" he asked, not entirely sure how to take the situation. I knew I wasn't a threat, but in the world that was the Avenger's, I'm sure he was cautious of all strange women approaching him in an alleyway. Hey, at least I wasn't in leather, or something cliché like that.

"I have someone you _really _want to see, in a manner of speaking," I told him, I bit the inside of my right cheek. He titled his head up at me.

"Have you tried making an appointment?"

"Yeah, guess I didn't warrant one. Only because I could hardly tell them I have Loki at my house." Stark narrowed his eyes and grabbed my shoulders.

"What?"

"I have Loki at my house."

"Well, I don't really want to see him, despite your claims. Who are you, Kid?"

"Well," I said, pushing Tony off my shoulders, "my name is not 'Kid' or 'Kiddo', it's Alexis Chamber."

"Alright, so, tell me, Alexis, why do you have a War Criminal at your house?"

"He's got Amnesia and doesn't remember a fucking thing," I told him with a scoff.

"Amnesia? Really? What do you propose I do with this information?"

"I need you to get your little team to contact Thor."

"_Little?_" he whispered with a frown.

"Can you do that for me, Stark?" I asked with a hint of desperation. Stark looked at me.

"Has he hurt you, Alexis?" He crossed his arms in front of his glowing chest. I took a moment to look at the devise before returning my gaze to him.

"No, he just freaks me out sometimes, you know, going to the kitchen to see the God Of Mischief eating a sandwich, or finding a War Criminal lounging on my couch watching cartoons. That, and he has a tendency to sneak up on me lately."

Stark had burst out into laughter at the speech before sobering.

"Are you sure this isn't another one of his tricks?"

"Nope, though it does seem genuine, what do I know? That's why I want Thor here ASAP, he should know his brother well enough."

"Yeah, I'll get Thor here, no problem. So why did you get stuck with him?"

"I was just driving home one day and saw this guy on the side of the road looking wrecked, so I picked him up like a stray dog,"

"Why?"

"I'm a really fucking nice person," I grinned. He laughed with me and nodded.

"You're alright, Alexis Chamber. I just hope this isn't some elaborate scheme of Loki's, 'cause if it is, then you're going to be sucked into a world of Superheroes and 'magic',"

"Oh, I can hardly wait."

I got back home to see Loki practically pacing around the open plan area. His eyes shot up when he saw me.

"Lexi, did you find Stark?"

"Yep, he's going to get your brother as fast as possible, so now we just have to wait." Loki sighed and clasped his hands behind his back; he seemed to just stand there with his head hung.

"What's wrong, Loki?" I asked, stepping up to him and placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought…perhaps I would remember this brother, but I can't." His eyes travelled to the hand on his shoulder but didn't say anything about it.

"Perhaps when you see him, it'll help?" I offered.

"Perhaps…"

Baking, I really needed to do some baking, like, right now. I got up at the crack of dawn ready to bake some shit up. I was in the white kitchen, my hair tied into a messy bun, and an apron that said 'Kiss the Cook', it was cliché but I loved it. I was ready for action, my battle gear ready to siege war…on cake.

I spent the next while preparing the mixture and while I was mixing it all up, Loki entered the kitchen. His eyes went wide as he took in the chaos of my war.

"What are you doing?" he asked, stuck to the spot at the entranceway.

"I'm baking a cake," I told him with a smile and a lilt to my voice, which showed that once upon a time, I lived in Ireland; I lived there for the first ten years of my live before moving to New York. I only moved to Frankford, which was technically New Jersey, for about a year, since I was 21.

Loki strolled over to where I was mixing the bowl and examined the content, he seemed perplexed at the idea, but soon his eyes wandered to my apron and he smirk. I barely had time to react before his cool lips were on my cheek and he was leaving the room. I was frozen…maybe…just maybe…I may have like it.

I finished the cake and was icing it when there was a thunderous knock at my door. Loki was in the room in an instant. I put down my tools and wiped my hands on my apron. I opened the door to see a giant, armoured man with golden blonde hair and sky blue eyes, the same colour as my own.

"Greetings, Alexis Chamber," he spoke loudly and clearly. His eyes moved to the man behind me.

"Brother…"

"Well, Thor, why don't you come on in, eh?" I offered, standing aside. Thor rushed in and enveloped his brother in a manly kind of hug, which Loki hesitantly returned.

"Right…" I began awkwardly. Great, now I have two Gods in my house.

"I am afraid, Lady Alexis, that I have been asked to bring Loki and yourself to SHEILD, is this acceptable?" I stood there for a moment gathering my thoughts. What the fuck was SHIELD? I sighed and tilted my head to look at both of the men, they were both very attractive in their own vastly different way, where as Thor was more the manly kind of sexy, Loki was the 'I am going to do naughty things to you,' kind of sexy. I must say; that was preference of mine. I smirked at them, glad they couldn't understand my thoughts.  
"Sure, let me grab the cake.

We were headed out and I was surprised to see a helicopter awaiting us, how had I not heard that? Whatever. We boarded the flying vehicle; Loki followed all of this hesitantly, not saying a single word.

"So, where did you find my Brother?" Thor asked into the headset we were all give.

"On the side of the road, pretty much."

"Thank your, Lady Alexis, that was very kind of you."

"No problem, he's kinda fun to have around," I turned my smile to Loki who smiled back.

We arrived a short while later on a giant aircraft hovering over the ocean. I was instantly feeling out of my depth, this was not the place for an average girl like me. I was being hustled into a meeting room. Upon entering I almost dropped dead. There, in front of me, were the Avengers, and a few people I didn't recognise. One giant man with an eye patch and dressed in leather addressed me.

"Alexis Chamber, please, have a seat." I nodded silently and took a seat, Loki sat next to me and Thor sat next to his brother. All of the Avengers were eying both Loki and I.  
"My name is Director Fury, I am part of an organisation called SHIELD, let's just say we've dealt with Loki before." I nodded again. My eyes shot around the table, Captain America sat there looking at me in slight confusion, but otherwise friendly, Dr Banner looked assessing, The Black Widow and Hawk Eye shared impassive faces, Tony Stark just grinned at me. Other woman in blue was also there; she seemed to be staring at Loki with a blank face.

"Cake?" I offered, opening the container and moving it to the middle of the table. Everyone looked at me like I was mad, before Tony laughed and took a slice, everyone soon followed, barring Director Fury and the woman in blue. I could almost laugh at the situation, trust me, I wanted to.

After what felt like hours of interrogation for Loki and myself we were finally allowed to get up and stand. Loki, during the course of the interrogation, had repeatedly denied knowing anything other than his name. Thor seemed upset at this.

"Now, we've heard your side of the story, but Thor has informed me that he also has a side," Fury told them, I reluctantly sat back down, so did everyone else with a mild groan.

"Go on, Thor," Romanoff (I had learnt her name during the course of the meeting) said.

"Loki, how much do you now of where you come from?" Thor asked quietly. Loki shook his head.

"You were raised in Asgard, as son to Odin the Allfather and my brother." Loki blinked a few times.

"Oh…yes…" he frowned before his eyes widened in realization, then, a twisted smile stretched across Loki's face as he tilted his head to give Thor a sarcastic look.

"Oh, I remember you now, _Brother_, and my so-called father," he spat. Thor shrunk a little at the words.

"How much do you remember brother?" Thor asked.

"Not much…I am Loki, God Of Mischief, I have a Mother and Father who aren't my Mother And Father, and a brother with a giant hammer that compensates for his lack of intellect," he finished with a smirk. I gasped and hit Loki in the shoulder.

"Hey! You be nice or I'll make sure you never get up to mischief again. By the time I'm through with you, you'll need an even bigger hammer than Thor's," I threatened, Loki looked at me for a moment with surprise before his lips pressed into a thing line and he reluctantly shut up. There was a moment of silence before Tony Stark burst out into laughter, which I quickly quietened with a death stare.

"Continue, Thor," I said in a sugar coated voice. Thor looked from Loki to me with a raised eyebrow before continuing.

"After his crimes here on Midgard, Loki was sent to serve out his punishment, after the madness finally left him, we allowed him a probationary period, he was allowed out of his cell with watch from the guards. After five years of being in a cell, Loki seemed to be behaving. However, not a day after he was let out, he escaped. Or so we thought, until it was found out that Tyr had also gone missing. Tyr was an enemy of Loki and we are lead to believe that, after hearing about Loki's state, Tyr had done something to Loki's memory and cast him here to Midgard." They all sat in stunned silence while I examined Loki; he was frowning, trying hard to remember. I patted his knee under the table and gave him a comforting smile. I couldn't imagine what it was like to have Amnesia. To be stuck in such a narrow world. Suddenly Loki stood and turned to me.

"Lexi, I need to speak with you," he turned on his heel and left the room. I glanced at the other people who were gawking, wither at the nickname or Loki's abrupt exit.

"I-I'll be right back, yeah?" I said nervously before scurrying after my strange god. Did I just call him 'my' god?

"What's wrong, Loki?" I asked, when I caught up with him in a metal hallway.

"'Crimes on Midgard'?" he asked in a hiss, arching his body over me. I blinked at him. "What does Thor mean, Lexi? Is that why you are so afraid of me? What did I do?" he raged. I shrank a little into myself. Fear rose in my chest.

"Loki…"

"WHAT HAPPENED?" he yelled, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me, I could see fear in his eyes, fear of the unknown. Fear of what he did.

"Five years ago, you came to Earth and tried to take over it. The Avengers stopped you," I told him weakly.

"Why?" he whispered, eyes searching mine as if he could find the answers there.

"I don't know, Loki…" I told him sadly.

"Why did you take me in if I did those things?"

"Because, when I see something that is broken, I can't help but want to put it back together. I will do everything I can to help a person in need, Loki. You needed help and I couldn't leave you to die. Everyone one deserves a chance, Loki, even raging mad Gods."

**A/N: Hey guys, thanks for reading so far, tell me what you think, I love reviews as much as Loki (Wait, no, I love Loki more...) anyway, have some virtual cake *hands cake slices out***


	4. The Game Has Begun

**A/N: Hey guys, this one is a lot shorter than what I usually write, but just bare with me...it's so worth it... **

**AMNESIA**

**The Game Has Begun**

I entered the meeting room feeling far more wary than I have been in a very long time. I sat down in my chair heavily, a few moments later Loki, reluctantly, returned as well. The Avengers and friends looked at us with concern, or in Stark's case, mild amusement. I wanted to wipe that look off his face, suddenly.

"Go on," I said with a sarcastic smile to the Director. Fury frowned at me, his one brown eye assessing me.

"We suppose it's time for you to go home, Miss Chamber," he said with mild disappointment. I'm guessing he was expecting some kind of superhuman that Loki has set up a giant ploy for, in order to control my powers. Yeah, right. My biggest 'superpower' was being an empathetic creature. Notice how empathetic has the word 'pathetic' in it? Well, I did.

"What about the Trickster, here?" I asked, jabbing my thumb towards Loki, who looked annoyed at my nickname. Everyone looked at her for a long moment.

"What?" I asked with a frown.

"You, Miss Chamber, have the wondrous joy of keeping Loki," Stark broke first. I raised my eyebrow and sighed.

Great, the giant lost puppy will be with me for even longer. It's not that I hated him or anything, I was just a stickler for…more predatory men…it's weird, huh? Loki has his moments though, where he doesn't seem so lost and he does exude sexual presence, but those are so rare…

"Sure. Can I get him a collar? Maybe even a chew toy?" I suggested jokingly. Making Loki look murderous towards me. Stark at least found me funny, even Banner chuckled slightly. I brought them cake, they should laugh at my jokes more. Maybe even give me a medal. Hey, just being modest.

I stood and gave a melodramatic bow to everyone before grabbing Loki's arm and dragging him from the room. Yeah, he was pissed, but I was tired. So I win.

I pretty much demanded that the nearest agent take me home, it was just a random one that I happened to be passing at the time. He was in his mid thirties with short black hair and grey eyes, yet, despite his overly macho look, he cowered slightly at my voice and the tall god behind me. I mean, you've got to respect a girl who's currently ignoring the daggers being glared into her back by a god. Maybe I should retract the comment about the collar? Nah.

I arrived home with my pet god in trail and collapsed on the couch, too tired for anything else. Loki poked me in the side.

"Eh, what, Loki?" I mumbled, turning my head to look up at his blazing green eyes.

"What now?"  
"Uh, sleep. Lots of sleep," I pointed out, as if it were obvious.

"No, I mean with me, Lexi," he frowned at me in annoyance. I think he was just confused about my little speech earlier, poor guy, should have used smaller words.

"I don't know, Loki. I guess we keep working on your memory and try and avoid this Tyr character. Other than that, prepare for a life of boredom and bad jokes." A flip seemed to go off in Loki and a smirk drew across his face as he tilted his head close to me so his lips barely brushed my ear. My heart rose to my throat.

"I highly doubt boredom will be a problem, Alexis…as for collars, well, let's just say it would not be me wearing it…" with that, he left a shiver going down my spine as he left the room. Oh yes, I was definitely a fan of this side of Loki.

I woke up the next morning to find Loki had shoved my legs out of the way so he could sit…no, no my legs were in his lap. He was also watching me sleep. SO, naturally, I kicked him in the stomach and left the room. My heart was still beating heavily and my brain was fogged, but damn, if I couldn't see the sexual thoughts going through his mind…still, MAYBE kicking him in the stomach wasn't the best way to go. I sulked back into the room…MY own living area…

"Sorry, Loki, you just startled me, is all," I confessed awkwardly. He gave me a lazy smile.

"That's quite fine, Lexi, you're mortal strength caused no harm." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Oh, yeah, you know you're a god now, great," I was suddenly not feeling so apologetic. I stalked into the kitchen and began making coffee; I had no desire to eat yet. If he wanted food, he could do it himself, if he's such a 'God'. I felt his presence in the room, before I even saw him. He was serious now; he seemed to flip moods so quickly.

"Lexi…I wanted to apologize for all of this. I realize I am intruding on your home…" his brow burrowed. It must be odd for him to apologize. Alas, my overly empathetic nature took hold of me and I stepped forward and rested my hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, Loki, I just…well, I didn't exactly wake up one morning and thought 'hey, I'm going to pick up a god today on my way home from work'," I laughed. He smiled as well.

I turned back t the kitchen and started to cook us some eggs on toast. He sat down at the table patiently.

It was only about halfway through did I realize I had just been tricked into making him breakfast. Bloody bastard! However, this was far too much for me to eat. Okay, so Loki: 1, Lexi: 0…for now. I shoved the plate under his nose and he smirk and glanced at me sideways.

"Thank you, Darling," he drawled in a mocking singsong voice.

"You- just shut up and eat…" I hissed before picking at my own food. I wasn't even hungry. Bloody God Of Mischief and Lies…

It was getting to me, this new Loki. He was less…fragile and sexier. The more Loki seemed to remember himself the more I was getting attracted to him. I'm afraid this says a lot about my mental health. That's right, Alexis, fall for a dangerous Criminal God, that's fine. I was exasperated with myself. I was never really good at the whole "relationship" thing. I much preferred flings and things that involved very little commitment. Yet, somehow, with Loki…I wasn't looking for some one-night stand…I wanted a lot of nights…and days, and evenings and mornings. It was getting on my nerves how much I craved his presence the more he became more sensual and dangerous. At this rate, if he returned full to himself, I think I may explode. It's too much. Maybe I should go out and find some guy tonight, that'll make me feel better.

Just as I was about to leave that night however, a very cold hand grabbed my arm. I froze, hand inches away from the door. I turned back to see the smouldering eyes of Loki. He held my gaze for a moment before his green orbs seemed to drag from mine, like they were stuck in honey, to travel all the way down my body and back up. When his eyes met mine again, his eyes were darker and there was a definite smirk on his face, along with a single raised eyebrow.

"Where are you going, Lexi? Dressed so…_promiscuously_," he said the word like a promise or a dirty word that one would whisper into your lover's ear.

"Ah…out," I said lamely in a breathy voice. He was wearing just black jeans and an open white shirt. My eyes caught against the plains and lean muscle of his chest and stomach, to the very small amount of hair that trailed into the unknown.

"Where might you be going?" It was like he was saying 'what could be better than here?' What indeed.

"Maybe a- a club," I stammered. The very small black dress I was wearing was starting to feel like far too much clothing in his presence. His cold hand had still not been taken off of my arm, but instead, drew me closer. His head scooped down so he could maintain eye contact.

"And what would you be hoping to gain from going to this club?" his voice was like velvet rubbing against my insides, the sensation made me shiver.

"I…uh…just, dancing…" I lied badly. He smirked even more, before dragging his eyes up and down my body again, which was very close to being pressed against him as he drew me further in, until eventually my body curved against his and another hand snaked around the small of my back.

"I am rather good at…_dancing_," he breathed roughly. I think I am dying. I can feel his cool body against my very, very hot one. I think if he wasn't here to cool me down, I may have spontaneously combusted already.

"Would you like me to _dance_ with you, Alexis Chamber?" he purred. My jaw dropped slightly and I just couldn't think of a response. Suddenly he let me go.

"I am very sorry, but I am rather tired, maybe some other time, then?" He yawned and wandered off to his room. I was stuck to the spot, and now I felt thoroughly ripped off. He just… damn! I abandoned all thought of going out, all I wanted was a cold shower.

I stepped into the icy cold spray and closed my eyes. The cold was so comforting. My mind instantly flashed to the image of me pressed up against Loki and I swear I couldn't get the water cold enough. Damn it, this is twice he's changed my mind about something. However, that last tactic was even dirtier than the first…quite seriously. I let the water soak my long brown hair. I guess I will have to play him at his own game, simply for my own sanity. If he wanted to play tease and go, then I was more than happy to play too. The game has begun, it seems.

**A/N: Review, yah? Tell me how much you love Loki and I will give you all more virtual cake :3 ( I will also stop doing these A/N's, only use 'em if I need 'em)**


	5. Tease and Scratch

**AMNESIA**

**Tease and Scratch**

It was easy to come up with a plan once I had slept. I changed into very short shorts that showed off my long legs and a low cut green shirt. With one of my best lacy black bras to push the girls up nice and visible. I put on my black strap high-heeled wedges and let my hair cascade around my shoulders, I added a touch of make-up, but emphasized the lips with deep red lipstick. I looked positively like sex-on-heels. With a last breath, I let my sanity go. This was going to be fun, really hard, but fun. I grabbed my handbag and left the sanctuary of my room. Doubts filtered through my mind, and I tried hard to squash them down and pretend to be stepping on them with my high-heeled strut.

Loki was already up, as expected, dressed in a dark green dress shirt and black jeans. His hair was slicked back, showing his sharp features. His eyes flicked to me when I entered the room and was instantly flooded with surprise. I gave him a 100-watt smile and flicked my hair over my shoulder.

"Morning, Loki. Breakfast?" I asked. Walking over to him, leaning against the bench with a mug in his hand. He was positioned perfectly.

"Breakfast would be lovely," he agreed, unmoving. His eyes travelled the length of my body but couldn't seem to find a place to rest, my legs, my breasts or my lips. Oh, how hard it must be for him. Next step then.

I stepped about a foot away from him and leant in, reaching past him to grab the wooden chopping board behind him. I was very careful not to touch him, or even look at him. My body hovered just over his, pinning him to the bench without even brushing him. I took the chopping board and stepped away from him, just as he reached out to touch me. With a simple turn of my heel and step I was across the kitchen, away from his hand. He grumbled into his tea as I made breakfast.

He was sat at the table, another perfect advantage point. This was far too easy, as long as he didn't catch on. I passed the plate right over his shoulder, getting close to him again, but not touching him, also giving him a great view in the process. His brow screwed up as he tried to concentrate on what was happening.

"There you go, Loki," I breathed in a husky voice. Then turned again and sat on the other side of the table with my own plate. This was going perfect. He stared at me for a moment before beginning to eat. His eyes were thoughtful all the while.

I picked up a strawberry that I had put on my plate and very carefully not put on his. I brought the fruit to my lips and pushed it in slowly. Loki's green eyes shot up and watched me. I bit down and my red lips dragged on the excess fruit. I closed my eyes in melodramatic luxury whilst I ate.

"Where are my strawberries?" Loki asked, slightly annoyed, and slightly flustered.

"There were only two left," I told him seriously. He gave me an 'are you serious?' look.

"Well, may I have the other?" he asked impatiently and looking pointedly at my other strawberry. I smiled at him and picked up the strawberry between my thumb and forefinger. I stood slowly and sauntered over to him. I perched on the side of the table, close to him, and brought the strawberry up, feigning going to feed it to him, he opened his mouth expectantly, and when he did this, I turned it around a popped it in my own mouth.

"You know what, not now…maybe later?" I said in a low voice before laughing and walking away. That was far too much fun, and the look of utter disbelief was totally worth it.

I spent the entire day carrying on the charade, making sure to get very close to him, but never touch him. I teased him like mad all day and made sure to get out of the way when it looked like he was about to touch me. I could tell it was driving him crazy.

I just knew he was going to come up with something ten times worse. Well, curiosity killed the cat.

I was lounging on the sofa, watching some god-awful reality TV show, when Loki walked in looking very casual and sat himself down at my feet. I smiled at him and he returned the favour. I was just waiting for him to do something.

"Are you enjoying your day, Lexi?" he asked, striking up normal conversation. I rolled my head to look at him.

"Why, yes I am. Yourself?" I asked, and then looked back at the TV.

"Quite good, yes, but, I've had this ache in my shoulders all day, can I possibly beg of your services for a massage?" he asked, just a simple favour, yeah, right. I pondered it. It would mean touching him, and that was against my code for the day. I tilted my head to the side and looked at him.

"You're a God, I'm sure you'll be fine…" I trailed off to give him a big smile and turned back to the screen. This show was truly horrible, but if I hated it, then he hated it more.

"Come on, Alexis, do a man a favour?" he implored, rolling his shoulders in emphasis.

"What do I get out of it?" I asked, disinteresting.

"Why, I could give you a massage, if you like?" I scratch your back and you scratch mine. Good idea, trickster. I pulled myself up in a long stretch and let out a sigh as I relaxed, then turned my blue gaze to him.

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt," I said mockingly. I was going to break my code for this. I hoped it worked. I sat up and knelt on the soft cushions then gestured for him to come over. He scooted over and sat cross-legged with his back facing me. I placed my hands on his shoulders and let the cool feeling sink in, and then began pressing into his tight muscle. He kept quiet as he relaxed and relished in the contact. It was fun, really. I could easily forget all about our little game, but I wouldn't. After I finished with his shoulders I moved my hands up to his hair and pushed my hands into his silken threads and began to lightly scratch through the hair. I knew I was particularly fond of this manoeuvre, and I could tell instantly that he was too. I also new how much it sucked when the person stopped too quickly after starting. It left a very strong feeling of being unfinished. I retreated back and sat calmly. He sighed and turned around. His eyes were both utterly relaxed and slightly miserable from my sudden withdrawal of contact.

"I believe it's your turn, Lexi," he said with an evil glint to his eyes. I smiled at his sadly.

"Sorry, Loki, I've got to go to work. Maybe later?" I suggested before standing and stepping over the back of my couch. And now, the big bad god owed me.

I changed into my work clothes and left for work, leaving Loki unsure of how to proceed, now that I won't be around for eight hours. Best part, I didn't let him touch me. Which means I was in control and he didn't lay a single cold finger on me. It was brilliant.

I stepped into my work and got busy straight away. After several hours had passed an unforgettable face walked in. Tony Stark. I frowned in his general direction but continued my work, until my work forced me to go and serve the bloody man.

"Hello, Alexis. Fancy seeing you here," he laughed. Not at all fancy, Stark.

"How can I help you?" I asked in a monotone voice. I've forgotten why I was like this with him…oh, yeah; this is how I usually am around people, I forgotten, being around Loki so much. I did like Stark, but he was still someone I didn't know very well, and I didn't need to help.

"I was just wondering how you and Reindeer Games are going," he explored. I shoved a glass of alcohol at him, knowing his reputation. He took it happily and sipped whilst he waited for my answers.

"Things are fine, I only saw you guys like three days ago, what's up?" I asked, slightly worried that I got a visit from one of the Avengers so quickly after having spoke with them.

"Well, we've been given a conformation that Tyr is on Earth. Apparently the gate keeper or someone saw him, but then couldn't see hi much after his initial drop off."

"Oh…okay. What does this mean exactly?"

"Well, we can assume that he is after Loki, and not just making him forget everything. Whilst I personally, don't care what happens to the loveable trickster, Thor has asked us to keep him safe." Stark took a drink and sighed. Ai rolled my eyes, trying to shake off my uneasy feeling.

"So, Loki has an enemy who wants to kill him…and he's on Earth…now what? Do I give Loki to you guys or…"

"Oh, god, no. No, no, none of that. I mean, if you were looking for someone, wouldn't you try and look for his or her friends and family first? Whilst we certainty aren't friend of Loki, Thor's his brother and Tyr is going to be looking at the Avengers before anyone else. You, you're lucky here, you came across Loki by accident, and this means you don't actually have any ties with Loki or us. Which kinda makes you less of an obvious place to look."

"Well, then…" I said in a breath. Stark laughed.

"Don't worry too much, I was just giving you a heads up, don't pick up any more gods, they could try and kill each other." He shot back his glass and sat it down. He tugged an imaginary hat at me and left the tavern. Weird guy, he is.

I forced open the door and stumbled inside. I was tired beyond belief, and all I wanted to do was go to bed. I threw my keys on the table and yanked off my shoes, collapsing onto the couch with a grunt. Everything hurt. A pair of cool hand slithered over my shoulders, sending sparks through the area, and began to knead my sore muscles. I let out a groan.

"Move so I can sit, Lexi," Loki's cool, velvet voice urged. I sat up and crossed my legs, keeping my back to Loki. I felt the weight of him sink into the sofa behind me, and then he continued with my muscles. It felt amazing. His thumbs drove into a knot and I let out another groan and squeezed my eyes shut. I was too tired for our game, and was just happy to enjoy the sensation. His hands snaked around me and pulled me back into him. He manoeuvred himself so I lay between his legs, my head against his stomach. He weaved his long fingers into my hair and began the same light scratching I did to him. It was bliss. I could not truly explain how wonderful this felt to me. It was my one true off switch. I could feel sleep dragging at me, and his motion lulled me into pure happiness. Sleep finally consumed me, and I fell asleep in Loki's arms.

I woke up the next morning oddly content. I could still feel his body beneath me, his arms were around my waist, and I was slightly high up his body than when I fell asleep, as he was now lying down fully. I was so happy I was light, or I would be crushing him. I really just didn't want to move. It was nice here. I might make it a permanent residence. I laughed at myself. That was never going to happen. Carefully, I unhooked myself from Loki and removed myself from his body with grace and he remained undisturbed. I already wanted to crawl back into his arms and just sleep some more. I mentally slapped myself for my stupidity, he was going to be gone as soon as this business with Tyr cleared up and he got all his memory back.

About an hour later Loki stumbled outside where I was, begrudgingly, tending to my garden. I hated gardening, but I couldn't stand to let things get overgrown and gross, so I spent some time each week looking after the damn thing.

"What are you doing, Lexi?" He asked in genuine surprise when he saw me covered in dirty and dressed in rags. I fought a bought of embarrassment.

"I'm gardening, unfortunately."

"Right, well, when you're quite finished, I need you to take me to my Brother," he demanded regally. I stood and dusted off my hands.

"Do you remember Loki?" I asked.

"Obviously," he rolled his eyes and turned to go back into the house. I froze.

Was he really going to just leave? I couldn't believe he just remembered, just like that. Like it wasn't even a big deal. Was our time together to inconsequential that he felt a hurry to leave me behind? Of course, I was being stupid, he was a God forced into living with a Mortal until he got better. I was nothing more than a servant to him. I shook myself. I knew this was going to happen, sooner or later…now it was time to take him back to his brother and get along with my ordinary life. Forget all this god business and go back to living alone.

That's fine. I can do that… I wiped the tear that had escaped my cheek and went inside to shower and get ready to take Loki home.


	6. What Insanity Looks Like

**AMNESIA**

**What Insanity Looks Like**

We drove in silence through the winding roads of Frankford, he seemed reluctant to tell me anything, or maybe he just thought himself above that. I didn't care…

When we finally arrived in New York City I could see a darkness settle over his face as he looked around the overly populated area, I couldn't tell whether it was regret that he had failed to take over, or regret that he had tried in the first place. This was something I needed to get over, like a really high, Loki shaped obstacle. It's not exactly like we were close, we never even said a word about our personal lives or really about us at all. It had all been Carer/Victim, Mortal/God, and a lot of teasing. Nothing substantial. I told myself this over and over in a mantra to try and get it to stick in my head.

Stark Tower, I had seen in a million times, whether it be just roaming around the city or on TV, either way I wasn't really prepared for the interior craftsmanship. It was beautiful, sleek and modern. Then, of course, there was the scruffy looking man standing in front of me. Stark could look so professional sometimes, other times I swear he dresses like he's human. I grinned to myself.

"Okay, so, Loki…you want me to call your brother?" Tony asked, hand holding a glass of alcohol. I narrowed my eyes slightly at it with envy; I could use some alcohol…lots of it.

"Yes," Loki said impatiently. He looked around the space with curiosity, but he also seemed to remember it. Oh, that's right, this is where he tried to rule the world. Nostalgic, eh?

"Right, well, I'll leave you two to your…brooding…while I make a call," he grumbled and wandered off.

I turned to Loki.

"So, you remember everything?" I asked cautiously. His green eyes find my blue ones and held them. There was a wariness that wasn't there before, no, it was more than that, and it was like he had been to hell and back. I bit my lip. These kinds of looks killed me. My empathetic nature tugged at my heart when I saw the look, and all I wanted to do was make it all better. Mentally slapping myself, I cooled my features.

"Yes, but most importantly, I remember quite unpleasantly the man who sent me to Earth…" a look of pure rage crossed his face, and a quiet promise of pain.

"How are you going to find him, he's on Earth," I pointed out. Loki smirked.

"Oh, well, once I get my brother here, I plan on going back to Asgard, where I will get something that will help with this…dilemma,"

"Why can't you just go to Asgard yourself?"

"Well, I doubt everyone would believe that Tyr, one of the 'likable' Asgardians, performed this little bout of treachery."

"Right," I nodded, letting out a breath.

"So, I will need my brother with me, especially when I go and get my…'help'," Loki smirked and turned away, I could practically hear the cogs turning in his brain. His eyes got a mischievous glint to them and I felt a shiver go down my spine.

Stark came back into the room with a small smile, he went right up to me and leant on my shoulder, I tipped so that he slid off, even though I couldn't help the smile that came across my face.

"Right, so, the big hammer guy is on his way to pick you up from day care, Loki," Tony sneered smugly at his joke, then he turned to me, "and you, Darling, are no longer baby sitting, go home, scrub your house to get all the 'Loki' out of it, then rest and forget all about it," he finished it all off with a big grin and a wink. I frowned, yes; I should do that, except the scrubbing thing…

"Well, okay then," I turned to Loki, who looked at me curiously, "have fun with your revenge and stuff…ah, well…see ya," I finished lamely. I felt a heavy feeling settle in my chest as I walked away. This game of Gods and revenge was too much for little old me. I was merely human after all, no special abilities, no super intelligence or wealth. Time to go back to being a waitress.

I drove home, listening to music as loud as I could, just to push out all of my thoughts. Until my phone began ringing…

"Hello?" I asked once I had pulled over to the side of the barren road.

"Alexis, it's me," a deep voice said over the phone. I felt my blood cool and run from my face.

"Hello, Tyrone," I greeted politely. Tyrone was the boss at Black Birds Tavern, he never seemed to stay around long, and everyone just assumed that he had other establishments. I leant against my car and sighed, I had a fling with him once, nothing serious, but it made things just a touch more awkward.

"What can I do for you?" I asked, bored.

"I need you to come to the Tavern, right now," I looked at my watch.

"Sure, I'll be there in half an hour, I was just on my way home." He hung up. I growled at the phone and jumped back into my car. Lousy boss making me come into work. I screamed down the barren road going back the way I came.

I entered the damp tavern, the light from outside beamed inside, outlined but the dust particles in the air, my shadow stretched along the beam.

"Hello?" I called out for Tyrone. I stepped further inside and tried for the light switch behind the bar. Damn, the light was broken. I'll just leave the door open.

"Tyrone?" I tried again. I heard a stirring over behind me, in the office. I wandered over and leant into the room, hands on the doorframe.

"Uh, hello?" I felt a tap on my shoulder and whipped around, nearly falling backwards, but a hand shot out to grab my arm and bring me back to standing.

"Damn it, Tyrone, you scared me!" I growled. Tyrone stood there laughing. His blonde hair was cut short and his eyes were the kind of blue that was hard to describe, a medium blue that held a vibrancy of the sky but was hazed over by Grey Ocean blue. His face was full of sharp angles.

"Oh, did I? My apologies," he said sarcastically.

"What do you want? I was halfway home," I hissed.

"Where were you?" he asked leaning in towards me, I backpedalled quickly, not wanting him too close.

"Uhm, just doing some stuff in the city."

"What?"

"It's really none of your business, sir."

"What were you doing?" he pressed.

"I was just dropping a friend off, that's all," I said quickly. He raised an eyebrow at me. His grin drew into a sickly one.

"A certain Loki?" he asked, stepping towards me, I stepped back and fell into the office chair, he leant in and put his hands on either side of me on the desk, trapping me. His face was far to close for comfort.

How could he possibly know about Loki? That was insane.

"Look-" I began.

"-Lexi, stop being so stupid. Of course I know about Loki, I've been keeping track of him since I threw him out of Asgard." Oh, shit. His powerful hand gripped my jaw and my heart dropped. He turned my head to look at his other hand, a wave of blue magic washed over his hand and it disappeared, leaving an ugly scar at the stump of his hand.

"Tyr," I choked.

"Yes, you finally got it," he sneered. The magic washed back over his hand and it returned to normal. "I must say it was a nice coincidence that one of my own workers picked him up. It worked out very well, didn't it? Of course, I had expected him to die, not to get nurtured for, my mistake. I forgot how sentimental you Midgardian's can get," he sighed, "No matter, I have arranged a new plan. I want to find out what he's getting from Asgard. You are going to tell me," he ordered. I frowned at him.

"I don't know," I said honestly.

"You will tell me," he growled. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Look, I have no idea why you're doing this, I'm guessing it has something to do with your hand, or lack there of, but honestly, I am not the person to ask, we never really got that close, he didn't tell me anything," I spoke honestly, if not a bit stupidly. His real hand swept across my face harshly, causing me to fall out of the chair.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!" He roared, looking like everything a god should be. I bit my tongue and tried not to let the pain show, even though it was outrageously painful.

"I'm not! I would barely call him a friend!" Despite how much I actually cared for him…

Tyr lowered himself to my level slowly, a crazy glint to his harsh eyes. A knife was suddenly in his hand, I felt fear through every inch of my body.

"Lexi, we both know what you are like with men," he sneered. I felt bile rise up. Oh god, I had slept with this guy. I felt disgusted on so many levels.

"Well, not with Loki." He cocked his head to the side. This is what insanity looked like.

"I highly doubt that, it is in both Loki's and your nature. Of course, you are disgustingly human aren't you, I bet Loki would find that repulsive," he quipped. I bit the insides of my cheeks.

"We didn't do anything, we didn't talk about him or his plans, I mean, hell, he only got back his full memory today," I said in a shaky voice, eying the knife.

"Either way, he's with the Avengers, so even if he doesn't care about you, the others are morally obliged to help a damsel in distress," he said with joy, grabbing my wrist and hoisting me up, he spun me around and put the knife to my back.

"Now, you are going to walk forward very carefully, and we are going to go to your house, do you under stand?" he asked. I nodded slowly and began walking to my car.

He slid into the car behind me, so he could keep the blade near my throat. I couldn't help the tears going down my cheeks; I was scared and very possibly going to die. I mean come one, Loki and I weren't that close, and the Avengers just think I'm some girl who was unfortunate enough to find Loki. Well, then, If I couldn't count on them saving me, the I would bloody well do it myself.


	7. Time To Suit Up

**AMNESIA**

**Time To Suit Up**

**Warning: Contains Lots Of Violence**

When we arrived at my house Tyr tied me to a chair, very cliché. At this point I was no longer scared, I was angry. He stepped in front of me, his mad gaze blazing down at me, and then he bent down.  
"So, now, what to do with you? How to get them to know you're here? I think first, I will take a nice picture of you…" he got a phone out of his pocket and held it up to take a photo of me, then paused. "Something's missing…" He then grinned and got his knife out, with a quick motion he cut across my cheek, along my right cheekbone. I screamed out as white-hot pain seared my cheek.

"Shut up!" He yelled. I bit my tongue and forced myself not to cry. He took the photo and sent it to someone.

"Iron man should get that soon, but you see, all I need is for them to get here, so you're actually of no use any more." He quirked his eyebrow, then went to my kitchen, which was behind me, so I couldn't see a goddamn thing.

"So, in other words," he said coming around to me, in his hand was a lighter and a can of deodorant, he must've gone into the bathroom as well, I felt a chill run through my bones. "It's about to get quite hot, however, this should mean that they'll get here a little faster," he laughed and it sounded like a pack of Hell hounds, the sound was horrifying. Fire shot out in a flame bolt, catching on my furniture and curtains. I screamed at him as my house slowly caught a light and he waltzed out the front door.

**_Loki's P.O.V_**

I stood in the Stark tower, the memories of what happened five years ago flooded back to me. I remembered the madness that I was under…I turned to look at Alexis. Her long brown hair caught the light and her hair shone with streaks of honey. Her big blue eyes were unsure. She was unlike any mortal I had ever met, giving unconditionally. Everything about her nature confused me; the fact that she could go from being so nurturing to being a temptress was confounding. She turned to look at me, she bit her lip unconsciously, and the habit had caused me to feel heated like it had done for the past week in her presence.

"Well, okay then, have fun with your revenge and stuff…ah, well…see ya," she said awkwardly. I felt an urge to kiss her, but I brushed it aside, she was already walking away before I could say something. I turned to the Man of Iron.

"When will he be getting here?" I demanded to know. Stark looked incredulously at me.

"Soon," his eyes travelled to the door where Lexi had left. "So…you and her, eh?" he jested. I frowned at him.

"Oh, please, me with a Mortal?" I said in a fake sneer…truth is I was growing quite attached to Miss Chambers. Though, I didn't really know anything about her.

"Right, sure, you know…if you don't admit your feelings for each other soon, your both going to explode. I can feel the sexual tension from here," he smirked.

"You are vile," I hissed. I turned away from him so he wouldn't see the smile that was appearing on my face. The door burst open and my brother entered the room. I pushed aside my mixed emotions about him so I could focus on what was happening… and my revenge on Tyr.

"Loki, brother, do you remember?" he asked, a hopeful glint to his eyes.

"Yes, Thor, now, I need you to take me to Asgard," I told him calmly. Thor nodded and I followed him outside. Stark watched everything with mild interest. Once we were outside, he signalled for Hiemdall.

**_Tony's P.O.V_**

I leant against my bar, pondering over the events that had happened in the past week. My phone buzzed and I fished it out of my pocket, when I opened the message I nearly dropped my phone as my stomach flipped. The photo was of Alexis, her cheek was cut to the bone and the message that went along with it was _Let's play, if you want to find her, follow the trail of smoke- Tyr_. I spun around and began walking towards my suit.

"Jarvis! Call the Avengers, we got a maniac to deal with," I ordered.

"Yes, sir," his British voice replied. Time to suit up.

**_Alexis' P.O.V_**

I looked around me in panic; the flames had become more vicious, consuming the house around me. The thick smoke was choking me. I needed to get out of here. Now. I struggled against my bindings; they bit into my wrist aggressively. I hissed and kept pulling on the zip ties. I could feel blood trickle down my hand. I ground my teeth and pulled more, until blood soaked my hand and provided lubricant. The pain was searing and violent. As I pulled my hands free, they became further injured, but eventually they slipped through, I pulled my arms from around behind my back and stared at my hands, they were shaking violently and coated in my blood. The smoke stuffed my throat, telling me to hurry. I screamed as a flame bit into my arm, I fell over, my legs still on the chair. Cursing, I curled myself up to reach my ankles; I pulled off my sneakers and pulled on the bindings with my hands and my feet until they were painfully pulled free. Upon standing I almost fell back over again from the pain, the chair was now on fire and I had very little time left until I couldn't breath. I ran over to the door to find the bastard had locked it. Where were my keys? He must've taken them off me when I didn't notice. Crap. I looked around for another exit, where he wasn't.

I ran upstairs to my bedroom. Half the floor had collapsed. My heart beat in my chest like a marching band and death hung over my head like the thick smoke that filled the air. I let out my breath and edged around the sides of the room until I came to the window, which I always left open, unlike the ones below, which were all blocked by flames. The window rose easily and I peered outside, the fall would hurt… but, let me think, death by flames or only possible break…break. I slipped through the window, still hanging by my hands. My heart raced with fear. However, fate decided for me. A flame licked my hand, causing me to let go of the window seel. I dropped to the ground like a rag doll; sharp needles went through my feet and legs as they jarred. I screamed out with the pain. A hand gripped my hair and yanked me up harshly. I clawed at the hand with my bloody ones. Tyr's face was a look of mild amusement.

"What, no faith in your heroes?" he asked mockingly.  
"Fuck you," I hissed. He actually hissed at me and threw me across the yard with his godly strength. A sturdy tree broke my flight. I collapsed to the ground in a heap. Raising myself up, and using the tree for support, I defied him. I would not be at anyone's feet. A storm raged in his eyes and he swept over to me, his hand gripped my throat and hoisted me up the tree.

"You don't want to be doing that," a menacing deep voice growled. We both turned our heads to see the Avengers…and Loki on a giant wolf. Tyr dropped me like I was nothing and turned to face them.

"But it is ever so much fun, Loki," Tyr turned back around and gripped my hair, pulling me next to him.

"She is not a part of this, Tyr," Thor's voice boomed.

"Oh, yes she is, you see, if I kill her…well, let's just say I would get my kicks out of watching your faces," a knife appeared in his hand and he twisted and thrust it into my abdomen.

It was like the world slowed down, nothing seemed real. The pain was so dominant, that I barely felt it through the shock, my hands went to the wound, as if testing it to make sure it was real, but I couldn't tell whether the blood on my hands was from earlier or from the knife. I collapse to my knees as darkness crept into my vision. The last thing I saw before falling into nothingness was Loki riding his wolf towards Tyr, revenge and pain in his eyes.

**_No One's P.O.V_**

As Lexi fell in a pile the Avengers launched forward. Though it was clear Tyr was Loki's. He jumped down off Fenrir and straight into battle with Tyr.

"No, Brother! He must be kept alive to face judgment by the Allfather!" Thor yelled. The Black widow and Hawk Eye crept around the edge of the battle to retrieve Alexis. Iron Man, the Hulk, Captain America and Thor stood by on defence, not able to engage in the furious battle between Tyr and Loki.

"You. Will. Pay!" Loki raged. Thor knew the glint in his brother's eyes and rushed forward, pulling Loki away, but Loki had a trick up his sleeve, he sent Fenrir onto Tyr, let him take his head instead of his hand. Fenrir growled and leapt onto Tyr, whose eyes filled with fear as the beast crushed him to the ground and held him, it's yellow teeth inches from his face. Red eyes were blazing with all the fury of Loki behind them. Loki shrugged his brother off and stalked over to Tyr.

"May the Allfather sentence you to death, Tyr," he hissed in passing. His ultimate goal was to get to Lexi. He hissed at the assassins to move and fell to his knees beside Alexis. His long white fingers found her pulse in her neck and he sagged in relief.

"Tony Stark, Please, take her to the Hospital," he called with an authorative voice. Iron man carefully picked her up in his arms and took to the sky. After a moment, Loki turned to Tyr and Fenrir.

"Do you give up, Tyr? You've lost," his spidery voice slipped through the air. Tyr just glared back, clearly defeated.

"How did you do it? How did you make me lose my memory?"

"I sought after a witch, who made a potion for me, all I needed to do was get a feather each from Huginn and Muninn and get the potion to you. So, when the Allfather nicely let you out, I was able to defeat the Guards and force the potion into you whilst you were sleeping, then it was a fair bit of magic from the witch to get you to fall to Midgard without Hiemdall noticing. It was a surprise when Alexis took you in. Though, I must say I am disappointed in your abilities Loki. When I was pretending to be human, I was her boss at Black Birds Tavern…let's just say… _we've_ been intimate." Loki's foot struck out without much thought and collided with Tyr's temple, knocking him out.

**_Alexis' P.O.V_**

I dreamt that I was soaring through the air before waking to white light lights. The relief that washed through me when I woke was phenomenal. Pain clawed at every inch of my body. I slowly sat up.

"Whoa, slowly, girly," a male voice spoke merrily. I turned to see Tony Stark lounging in a chair beside my bed. Not exactly expecting someone to be there. I mean, my family is all in Ireland after the New York Invasion, and I didn't really make friends. Of course, I had to go and make friends with the Avengers didn't I?

"Okay…where's that bastard, Tyr?" I hissed.

"He's facing the big guy on Asgard, no doubt he'll get a heavy dose of imprisonment, if Loki hasn't killed him first," Tony spoke as if he was simply telling me what happened in some soap opera. I smiled, simply because I couldn't laugh.

"You were really tough, Alexis," Stark said seriously.

"Oh, yeah, me getting beaten up, stabbed and fainting was real tough, all right," I joked. Tony gave me an incredulous look.

"I'm serious, you did good for a gal with no super powers or anything,"

"It's painful being human, wanna swap?" I joked.

"Hey, I'm still human…and no, I really don't want to be in your bandages at the moment."

"Neither do I," I groaned.

"Alexis…" he began awkwardly.

"Yes, I know my house has burnt to the ground, I almost burnt with it," I said softly for him. He sagged with a little bit of relief that he didn't have to tell me.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I guess I'll just go to Ireland and live with my family…" I cringed at the idea, I loved them, but I did not want to live with them.

"Why don't you come live at the tower?" he offered excitedly, practically bouncing in his seat.

"Are you sure?" I asked nervously.

"Sure, could be fun to have you around, I'm sure Pepper wouldn't mind if you lived there," he said quickly. I almost laughed at his excitement.

"Pepper? Is she your girl friend?" I asked with an eyebrow wiggle. Tony almost blushed.

"Yeah, she's great," he coughed; "Now I have to do something manly…"

"You're Iron Man, you're pretty much covered for 'manliness'," I assured him.

"Good." I smiled at him, but my mind wandered to Loki. All I could think of was whether I would ever see him again now Tyr is taken care of and he is back in Asgard.

**A/N: Don't worry guys, we are far from over with this story. This was only the beginning! Please review! Because Cake...and more Loki-ness :D**


	8. Amazing Green Eyes

**AMNESIA**

**Amazing Green Eyes**

Moving into Stark tower was easy, considering I didn't have anything with me. So my "Moving In" consisted of me being shown my spacious white bedroom and me sitting down on the queen sized bed.

I studied the room critically, not really sure what else to do with my time. It was a nice room, matching the rest of the interior. The bed sat against the far wall from the door and there was a wardrobe to the right and a desk to the left, next to the desk was a door to an outside balcony. The carpet was a light grey colour and the walls were white with a grey-blue feature wall.

I sighed. It was obscure how my life went from being simple and ordinary to me housing the God Of Mischief, meeting the Avengers, was taken hostage by another god and am now living in Stark Tower. My house is gone. So is Loki. I knew I should call my parents, but what would I say to them? 'Oh, Hey, Mum, Dad…Guess what? I almost died this week!' Yeah, that'll go down great. They would demand that I go to Ireland and never leave the house again.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in," I called nervously, my voice shook and suddenly it felt as if I were trapped inside my mind whilst someone else controlled me. The Alexis that was sitting on the bed was not I, it was a cowering, scared woman with no hope. A woman with blonde hair appeared in the frame, which I assumed to be Pepper, Tony's girlfriend.

"Hello, Alexis, was it?" she asked politely, habitually smoothing down her pencil skirt. My shell smiled at her and nodded.

"My name is Pepper Potts, it's a pleasure to meet you, though I am very sorry for every thing that's happened to you," he voice was filled with true remorse.  
"It's fine, I'm surviving, that's the main thing," I told her, standing up. Pain shot through my body and I sucked in my breath, but refused to crumble.

"Well, I just thought I would introduce myself," she finished rather awkwardly and nodded.

"Thank you, Pepper," I replied. She nodded again and left the room. I sighed, wondering why she was so nervous.

I decided I really needed to have a shower; I was in need of it. I hesitated after taking a step, realizing I had no clothing, or idea where the bathroom was.

"Miss Chambers, would you like me to get some clothing for you?" a British male voice asked from nowhere.

"Argh!" I yelped and jumped, eyes shooting everywhere searching for the person.

"Excuse me, Miss Chambers, I am sure Mr Stark forgot to mention me, I am Jarvis, an artificial intelligence built into the system." I calmed down.

"Right…well, uh, yes, I would like some clothing. Could you also tell me where the bathroom is?" I asked shakily.

"Certainly, exit the room and to your right is another door which leads to the bathroom," Jarvis supplied. I nodded and exited the room.

The bathroom followed the same pristine colour scheme, not that I was surprised. What did surprise me however, was my reflection. My blue eyes were wide and my dark hair sat slightly messy. I was cleaned up thanks to the hospital visit, but I had not yet seen my wounds. A clean, straight scar swept across my cheek bone, though it was still red and sore, I had a burn scar just under my elbow, spread out like a blast and another on my left hand across my fingers and knuckles with a couple of flicks stretching further onto the back of the hand, both other them were red and angry but otherwise 'healed' in terms of scarring over. I clenched my teeth and raised the bottom of my shirt to reveal my abdomen in the mirror. This would was wrapped up, however. I undid the bandages and saw the horror that lie underneath. A thick, raised, red scar sat just to the right of my belly button, slightly lower. It had stitches but it was still horrific. I lowered my shirt. How had I gone from having virtually no scars to having four big ones? Oh, yeah, Tyr.

I stepped into the shower, being careful of my stab wound. I felt my muscles relax and I suddenly realized how tired I was. I turned off the steaming water and wrapped my towel around me.

Jarvis had placed my clothes on my bed for me. I slipped into the pyjamas provided, a black silk tank top and short shorts. Despite the still cool weather, which I enjoyed. I put the other clothes into the wardrobe, which also held a built in drawer. I tied my hair into a plait and fell into my bed, letting sleep finally take me away to dreams filled with fires, knives and amazing green eyes.

I was sitting on my bed, staring at the ceiling as I had been for the past five hours when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said in something only slightly louder than a whisper. The door opened and Tony came in.

"Heya, sunshine. Look, I hate to disturb you from something as interesting as my ceilings, but really, I am taking you out to dinner tonight with Pepper and I. This sulking around has really got to stop." I turned to look at him.

"Oh, this isn't sulking, this is me meditating, so I don't go crazy and try and find Tyr to kill him myself," I told him honestly in a monotone voice. He shifted feet but grinned at me.

"Okay, Lexi, well, get dressed, we're going out," he said, leaving no room for argument, then left the room quickly. I sighed and sat up. It had been about two weeks since the 'Tyr' incident. My scars were turning out to be quite the eye catchers. So I had taken to wearing long sleeve tops if ever I had to go out for some reason, which was once to go sort out business with me no longer having a home, thus no bills etc.

I changed into a long sleeved dark blue shirt and a pair of black jeans. The only scar that was visible was the one on my cheek. I mainly covered that by wearing my hair down.

I left the sanctuary of my room to go find Tony and Pepper. They were waiting in the open bar area having a light conversation.

"Hey, Alex," Pepper said once she spotted me. She didn't really get the 'Lexi' thing and would occasionally slip and just call me Alex.

"Hey, guys, so where are we going?"

"Oh, just an Italian place I found a couple weeks ago, you like Italian right?" Tony asked as a last minute query.

"Yeah," I told him. Before long, we were driving in one of Tony's expensive cars.

When we got to the restaurant, I felt immediately underdressed, I hadn't even noticed how Tony and Pepper dressed up. I sighed to myself and just decided that I didn't care much anyway. After about half an hour through I couldn't take it anymore, Tony and Pepper kept giving each other glances then looking to the door, an entire silent conversation was passing right over my head. I felt less like a friend they were taking out to dinner and more like a sulking teenager, with her parents trying to get her out of her shell.

"Okay, guys, what's going on?" I asked finally, setting down my knife and fork after only eating a small portion of my meal.  
"What do you mean? Nothing's-" Tony began nonchalantly before Pepper whacked him on the arm and gave a meaningful nod towards the door. I turned to see what they were looking at.

Thor stood just meters away from us. He looked at me carefully, measuring the scar on my face that was revealed when I turned.

"Thor," I said in greeting. My eyes couldn't help but wander to see if the person I really wanted to see was anywhere near. Though, it seemed Thor came alone.

"Alexis, How do you fair?" he asked in a quieter version of his rich voice.

"I'm fine Thor. Have a seat and tell me why you're here, as these two already seem to know." Thor sat down at our table and looked at my barely touched plate of food, but wisely said nothing.

"Alexis, I came to see how you were after everything that happened with Tyr," he told me, placing his large hands on the table and lacing his fingers into a ball.

"I told you, Thor. I'm fine," I lied. He looked uncertain for a moment but slowly nodded, even though I knew he didn't believe me.

"Loki has been wondering about you…"

"Oh, has he?" I asked bitterly, staring down at the table, so he wouldn't see the sadness in my eyes.

"Yes, he is concerned for your health," Thor said slowly.

"Is that why you're here and he is not? He doesn't want to see my scars?" My eyes shot to his, our eyes a similar blue, though mine were filled with far more anger and disgust with myself.

"No, I am here, because he cannot be."

"Why can't he be here, Thor?" I asked him demandingly. Then, Thor smiled.

"Because, people would be in a panic if he were to walk into this establishment, so he is kindly waiting outside." I barely let him finish the sentence before I was out of my seat and rushing towards the door. Thor's deep, rumbling laughter trailing behind me.

I pushed open the doors and relished the cold night air. I turned and did a half jog to the alley that ran along side the building, and that was where I found him, in brilliant, tailored Asgardian clothes in his signature green, with his black hair slicked back and a smirk on his sharp featured face. I rushed over to him and threw my arms around his neck, not quite understanding the strong emotions that fluttered in my chest upon seeing him. His cold hands slipped around my waist and held me close to him.

"Oh, Loki…" I mumbled into his shoulder. He simply held me for a few moments then withdrew. A confused, but ultimately happy, smile was on his face.

"Lexi, it's good to see you," he said in his low velvety voice, he put his hands behind his back and tilted his head, taking the image of me in.

"It's good to see you too," I returned, slightly awkward now. He sighed and stepped forward, his hand reached out and stroked my cheek; I leant into it and sighed also.

"That scar is becoming on you," he whispered. I smiled at him; any scar I got was worth it if his reaction was like this.

"Is he taken care of Loki?" I asked softly, trusting that he has, but I had to hear it for myself. Loki sent me a smile that sent shivers down my spine, and not the good kind.

"Oh, yes, he has." This was his only reply on the matter and I was more than happy with it.

"What happens now?" I asked nervously. Loki sighed again and dropped his hand.

"I must go back to Asgard," he said hesitantly, placing his hand back behind his back.

"You wont be coming back, will you?"

"No, Alexis, I don't think so," he told me, carefully masking whatever feelings he may be having.

"Well," I coughed, clearing my closing throat, "Well, it'll be good to be back home," I finished. He nodded slowly.

"Well, this looks like goodbye," he said softly, looking away from my face. I stepped up close to him, unsure of what to say. I looked into his green eyes in the dim light of the alley and found I didn't need to say anything as his sweet, cool lips were on mine in a second, sending shivers and shocks through my entire body. His hand found my hair while the other found my waist. My own hands snaked around his behind his neck. The kiss was magic, the cold sensation was bliss and I felt my heart dance with every tiny movement of our lips together. Eventually we parted, both of us panting slightly. He looked at me one last time before bowing low at the waist and disappearing. My knees crashed to the floor and I sat like that until they eventually found me, staring off into space, with a blush on my cheeks and smile on my face, with sadness in my eyes.

I find I didn't believe him, one day he and I would meet again. I stood and followed Tony and Pepper back to their place. Readying myself for my patient wait.

**A/N: Oh, my god this was a pleasure to write, but now I must go and do some research for the continuation of the story! Please review :D **


End file.
